


No More Excuses

by Hieiko



Series: The Twilight Zone [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is cornered by Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 15, "if less I ask".

"He'll forgive us," Alice declared softly, and how was Bella to refute the claim of someone who could see the future?

Alice closed the distance between them, and backed her against a tree. "Are you afraid, Bella?" she asked, and then shook her head. "Of course you're not."

"This is new to me, Alice," Bella whispered. "Besides, it's not just Edward, what about Jasper?"

"Oh, Jasper approves," was the reply, before Bella discovered how it felt like to be kissed by another girl.

Afterward, Alice winked at her. "No need to worry, Edward won't mind if we do this again."


End file.
